The Ancient Ones
by Unknown46
Summary: THIS MUST NOT BE READ BY ANYONE WHO HASENT SEEN HTTYD 2. This story is a sequel to the second How to Train Your Dragon. Please don't read unless you want SPOILERS to HTTYD 2. May have swearing, I'm not sure. I'm sorry that this is being released prematurely. Please don't hate. This is only my second Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I just came out from an advance screening of how to train your dragon 2. This story contains Spoilers, only read this if you've seen the movie. This takes place a few months after the end of the movie, when Hiccup becomes chief. This story will have a mix of the other movie and the TV series, Dragon Riders of Berk. Also for all the fans of the How to Train Your Dragon series, there may be a third movie that's said to be realised in 2016, I'm not 100% sure though so don't hold it against me. **

**Please read and review. **

**Third Person View**

Berk, after the fall of Drago, and Hiccups rise to power, has been peaceful, the island has been the centre of a lot of activity. Toothless has truly been recognised as the Alpha, and Hiccup has also been recognised as the chief of Berk. The dragon training academy has been left in the charge of Fishlegs and Snotlout, who both still compete for Ruffnuts attention. Ruffnut and Tuffnut take care of the Dragons once they 'graduate' from the academy.

Astrid has started a battle school so the people of Berk can fight back if a Drago returns, she also helps Hiccup run Berk. She and Valka get along well, especially when it comes to the subject of Hiccup. Valka has started a Dragon training school, in which she teaches the secrets of the Dragons she learnt over the twenty year self-imposed exile. Gobber still looks after the Dragons wellbeing, though it's mainly his apprentices that look after them. Eret patrols the surrounding islands, looking for more Dragons, particularly Night furies. He accidently stumbled into a whole fleet of refugees from an unknown island, whilst there he fell in love with one of the healers. He offered them a place to stay and bought them to Berk, causing the small islands population to double.

The woman's name is Arya, the two are currently courting, Arya started a healing tent, for both the Vikings and the Dragon, and she works very closely with Gobber, who acts like a father to her, mainly because her father died when they were at sea from an unknown virus. The refugees hardly speak the same language as the locals, the locals and some of the refugees started a school and tried to learn each other's language.

**This is only a small chapter, meant to inform the readers of what has happened, none of this happened in the movie, please read and review. I may not update for a while please don't hate me though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've been busy.**** I have warned any readers that there will be Spoilers. Some spoilers may be big, like really major ones, and some may be small. Anyway back to the story. I'm not sure how to write Gobbers accent, any tips will be gratefully accepted. **

**MAJOR SPOILER!**

**Hiccups POV**

We soar above Berk, Toothless and I. Since the defeat off Drago, Berk has expanded to some of the surrounding islands. I enjoy the freedom I get when flying with Toothless, a joyful release from the duties of being the chief of Berk. The pressure I have been under is extreme. I am always looking after one problem or another, it's really stressful. The inner circle I have started, which is mainly Astrid, Valka, Gobber and the leaders of the Dragon Academy, helps out alot, esspecially when im away.

"Come on Bud" I mutter to toothless, returning from my inner thoughts, while patting his neck. Then I jump off his back, plummeting down towards the awaiting ocean.

I love the exhilarating feeling of the wind in my hair, the sense of freedom and most importantly the fact that I'm alone, no one to ask me what to do, no important decisions and no one to tell me not to do anything.

"Wahoo" I yell, having the time of my life.

Toothless glides down beside me, showing off his signature toothless smile. I skim across the top of the waves, before gliding back onto toothlesses back and clipping myself back on. Toothless dips one of his wings into the water, the water makes a strange shape as it parts around his wing.

"Lets go home now bud" I yell over the wind, theres going to be a storm, a really big one.

He nods and turns around, accelerating to his full speed. The screaming sound of a Night furies full speed reaches my ears. It doesnt bother me anymore, but some of the villagers dont like it and have been complaining. We land on the stairs of the Great hall, before separating.

"There you are Hiccup, thank Thor" Astrid says, jumping up from her seat.

I hug her tightly and kiss her on the cheek. Valka and Gobber stare at me, their faces unreadable.

"Where have you been mister, you missed all your cheifly duties and theres a storm coming" Valka says a hint of worry in her voice.

"Ive been flying, its _one_ of the only things that keeps me sane, since Dad died" I say emphasising the word one.

Astrid glares at me oblivious to the way I emphasised the word one. I hug her tighter, she just smiles at me and hugs back. My heart jumps, it always does when she smiles at me. Gobber still hasn't said anything, and we've been here for a few minutes, all he does is stare at me with a look of fear.

"What is it Gobber" I ask, worried.

"Ave ye 'eard o the Ancient Ones" he asks, his thick accent breaking his silence.

"No, can't say I have" I reply.

"T'ey are our ancestors, t'ey lef' many artefacts on Berk 'fore t'ey disappeared. Som' o t'em are p'werful enough te wipe out all o Berk" Gobber explains.

"Why do I need to know this" I ask.

"Som'one has gone af'er them" he says.

**Short chapter, I know I'm really sorry. I promise they will get longer in the future. I may not be able to update that much, I try, I really do, I will try harder though. The quality of these chapter will hopefully improve as well.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
